Lizz Robinett
|country = California, USA |birthday = 31|month = 12|&year = 1994|ref = Celestial Chorus' group cover of "Happy Synthesizer"Her YouTube about page |status = Active |year = 2010-present |YTusername = Nucl3arW3ss3l |partner = Aqua |otheractivity = voice acting, drawing}} Lizz (リーズ) is a YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. She is notable for her solid vocals with a soft and gentle undertone, having an expansive belting range while never sounding overpowering. She sings in both English and Japanese. Her first cover was "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru", which currently has over 800 views on YouTube, but is now set on private. Her first hit cover was of "Lily Lily★Burning Night", which currently has almost 8K views. Her most viewed cover is her English piano version of "Irony" with over 430K views as of April 2014, using Leelee's English translyrics. Lizz's avatar has red hair and green eyes, reflecting her own appearance. Her avatar, however, always has a signature "ahoge" sticking up on the right side of her head. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Celestial Chorus (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of IDOLPro # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Nucl3arUguu with Aqua (in the KCEDB1 and KCEDB2) # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -Celestial mix- feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.09.19) # "Ai-Kotoba" (2010.09.21) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.09.25) # "Cantarella" feat. Lizz and Torii (2010.10.13) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2010.10.16) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.03) # "Satellite" -English ver.- (2010.11.06) # "Timeless Love (Late -20)" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.11.12) # "SPiCa" (2010.11.18) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.23) # "Pantsu Nugeru Mon" (2010.12.11) # "Single's Merry Day" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.12.25) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (18 singers chorus) (2010.12.30) # "Kokoro no Fanfare" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.12.31) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.04) # "Adolescence" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.01.07) # "Adolescence" -Duet Ready ver.- (2011.01.08) # "glow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.01.10) # "Aitai" (2011.01.12) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.01.19) # "Wings" (2011.01.22) # "Juvenile" (2011.01.29) # "Juvenile" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.02.01) # "Kosmos Cosmos" (2011.02.04) # "Kosmos Cosmos" -English ver.- (2011.02.10) # "Fukai Mori" (Deep Forest) (InuYasha ED) feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.02.11) # "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.02.12) # "Battle Royal Valentine" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.02.14) # "DRIVE TO THE MOON" (2011.02.16) # "Me Ga Au Toki" (2011.03.01) # "Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo" feat. Jamie, Kassia, Suki, Lizz, Beth, Juju, Yuri and Serena (2011.03.02) # "Tonari Ni" (2011.03.08) # "Juu-Mensou" (2011.03.16) # "hello, see you tomorrow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.03.22) # "Karakuri卍Burst" feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.03.26) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Lizz and Mara (2011.03.27) # "Maji Desu ka Ska!" feat. Tonkhai, Cheila, K, Zoey, Lizz, Katie, Nina, Eva and Arii (2011.04.08) # "I Miss You" (2011.04.09) # "Little Match Girl" (2011.04.09) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.04.13) # "Start→Star→" (2011.04.16) # "Let's Boil Hot Water!" (2011.04.19) # "Kokoro No Fanfare" -English ver.- (2011.04.20) # "Gee" -Japanese ver.- (2011.05.04) # "Poker Face" (2011.05.22) # "Kokoro" (2011.06.05) # "My Laws of Love" (2011.06.11) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.06.11) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.06.14) # "Vision of Eternity" feat. Isa, Mew, Yuri, Arii, Sophie, Juju, Ana, Lizz and Aqua (2011.06.21) # "Megumeru" -cuckool mix 2007- (2011.06.28) # "Relations" (2011.07.02) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- (2011.07.07) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" -English ver.- (2011.07.08) # "secret base" -10 Years After ver.- feat. Isa, Lizz and Aqua (2011.07.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Mara and Lizz (2011.07.19) # "Tomorrow" (2011.07.20) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. Lizz and Kuro (2011.07.26) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.27) # "Ai Like Hamburger" (2011.08.01) # "Piko Piko ★ Legend of the Night" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.08.05) # "Radical Dreamers" (2011.08.06) # "Campanella" -English piano ver.- (2011.08.14) # "Gemini" feat. Lizz and Ame (2011.08.30) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.06) # "Little Traveler" (11 singers chorus) (2011.09.07) # "I=Fantasy" (2011.09.09) # "soundless voice" (2011.09.14) # "I See the Light" feat. Lizz and Shades (2011.09.16) # "Torii Ate My Fries" (2011.09.22) # "AniImo" feat. David and Lizz (2011.09.30) # "Kiritorisen" -Piano ver.- (2011.10.04) # "Megare!" (2011.10.07) # "Cat Food" (9 singers chorus) (2011.10.10) # "Alice" (2011.10.21) # "Lilium" (2011.10.26) # "Shiawase Usagi" (11) (2011.10.30) # "Kyun Kyun Kyun Han!" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.10.31) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.02) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) feat. AndoryuNii and Lizz (2011.12.08) # "Nanairo Button" (2011.12.15) # "Marionette no Kokoro" (Heart of the Marionette) -Piano ver.- (2011.12.24) # "Melancholic" -Remix ver.- feat. I Am Not A Robot Project and Celestial Chorus (2011.12.24) # "Kokoro x Kiseki" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.12.27) # "CHANGE!!!!" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.12.31) # "Winter Love" feat. Celestial Chorus (2012.01.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Aimo" (2012.01.09) # "Lady Face" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Twinkle" (2012.01.31) # "Safe & Sound" (2012.02.07) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "READY!!" feat. Cherri, Aqua, megu, Leia (YT), nami, K-chan, Shleepers, Gori, Lizz, xyz, Tohru, Kiyo and Cir (2012.02.26) # "Alice" -English acoustic ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Song of the Ancients" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.03.28) # "Cardioid" (Leo's birthday) feat. Lizz, Emii, Suri, Kallie, Lili, Mew, Aqua, Jen, Mara and David (2012.03.29) # "Skyward Sword" (2012.03.31) # "Rue's Lullaby" (2012.04.10) # "At the Gala" (2012.04.27) # "The Perfect Stallion" (2012.06.03) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2012.06.05) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (12 singers chorus) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.06.17) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Lizz and Aqua (2012.07.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.07.11) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.08.02) # "Kami-sama no Birthday" (10 singers chorus) (2012.09.23) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.05) # "Renai Circulation" -English ver.- (2012.10.09) # "Utsukushiki Mono" feat. Celestial Chorus (2012.10.17) #"Fragile Snow" (2012.12.01) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Fall Into Unseen Darkness) feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) #"Jutenija" (2013.01.24) #"Asa To Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Evening) feat. Lizz, Aqua and Sumashu (2013.02.01) #"Irony" -English Piano ver.- (2013.02.15) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Loto" (Shades' birthday) feat. Lizz, Antares, Caspy, ¤Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, K-chan, Andrew and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) #"Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made." (Till the Day I Can See You Again.) (2013.03.06) #"Tapioca Song" -English ver.- (2013.03.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) #"Kisaragi Attention" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.04.11) #"Rockbell" -English ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) #"Do-Dai" (2013.05.22) #"Sis Puella Magica" (2013.06.01) #"Soleil" -English ver.- (2013.06.12) #"Roxas' Theme" (2013.06.26) #"Naminé's Theme" (2013.06.27) #"Xion's Theme" (2013.06.28) #"Guren no Yumiya" -Music box ver.- (2013.07.14) #"Ventus' Theme" (2013.07.17) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) #"Doubutsu Uranai" (Animal Divination) feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.10) #"Bad Apple!!" -English Music Box ver.- (2013.08.11) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lizz and Aqua (2013.08.29) # "Stardust" -Piano ver.- (2013.09.02) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Freedom) -Music Box ver.- (2013.09.17) # "Yakusoku" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.09.23) # "Ark" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.11.19) # "At Dusk, I Will Think Of You" (2013.11.20) # "Let It Go" (2013.12.24) # "Good Little Girl / Bad Little Boy" feat. Lizz and Amanda (2014.01.08) # "Kaze no Nocturne" (Wind's Nocturne) (2014.01.16) # "Remember" (2014.02.03) # "Take Us Back" (The Walking Dead song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.02.04) # "Tsubaki no Rin'ne" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "Pink Stick Luv" (2014.02.15) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Remember" (Xion's theme) -remix- (2014.04.04) # "Singason" (12 person collab) (2014.04.25) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.20) # "Jiyuu wo Utau Kaze" (The Wind Extolling Freedom) (2014.07.15) # "Descendant of Shinobi" (Final Fantasy VII song) (2014.07.29) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ED) -English ver.- (2014.08.13) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2014.08.28) # "For the Dancing and Dreaming" (How to Train Your Dragon 2 song) (2014.09.11) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) -English ver.- (2014.09.20) # "Soldier Game" feat. Lizz, Beato, and Chinx (2014.09.24) # "Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho" (Flowers Dancing ABCDE) (Hanayamata OP) feat. Lizz, Noki, ikon, Renna, and Kappa (2014.10.19) # "Hide and Seek" -English ver.- (2014.10.20) # "Midna's Lament" (Legend of Zelda song) (2014.10.27) # "Twilight Princess theme" (Legend of Zelda song) (2014.11.07) # "Gravity Falls theme" (2014.11.20) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Beato, Hera, Lizz, Un3h, Chinx, and Juju (2014.12.03) # "Into the Unknown" (Over the Garden Wall song) (2014.12.13) # "Iris" (Professor Layton song) -English ver.- (2015.01.21) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- feat. Ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, and Chase (2015.01.24) # "Dreamin ChuChu" -English ver.- (2015.02.14) # "On Melancholy Hill" (Gorillaz song) (2015.02.20) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dream and Cherry Tree) (2015.03.05) # "Heart" (Original with Dysergy) (2015.04.20) # "Stronger Than You" (Steven Universe song) (2015.06.06) # "Fine on the Outside" (Omoide no Marnie song) (2015.06.20) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, Juby, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is a fan of The Hunger Games.Her cover of "Safe & Sound" * She and fellow utaite Aqua are known to be best friends.Their crack dub of "don't drop that durka durk" * She is a huge fan of the iDOLM@STER character, Ami Futami.Her cover of "Do-Dai" * She is a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, her favorite character is Pinkie Pie.Her cover of "Ballad of the Crystal Empire" * She is a fan of .Her cover of "Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made" * She is a fan of Sound Horizon.Her and Aqua's cover of "Ark" * She is secretly in love with fellow YouTube singer EiEN.A Tweet by Lizz addressing the topic * She can play the guitar, as she did in her cover of "Take Us Back". External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * tumblr.